


Detention

by doujinzii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, High School Staff AU, M/M, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Seduction, Teacher Kink, Teacher-Student Relationship, This escalated quickly omfg, slightly rough sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4381658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doujinzii/pseuds/doujinzii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Asahi just wants to grade his test papers and go home but when he has to watch Nishinoya in detention it takes the teen 0.2 seconds to seduce him and convince him to fuck him right there on the desk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> I should be ashamed to admit that I started writing this a YEAR ago. I started writing it on 7/18/14, left it in my drafts for months, deleted it to my recycle bin, and randomly remembered it a few weeks ago and fished it back out. And here I am, posting it at 5 in the morning...
> 
> Anyway, Asahi is no match for Noya's masterful seduction charms. I hope they aren't too OOC, but I would like to think I did a pretty good job. I'm posting in a little bit of a rush, so I'll try to fix any grammatical errors soon. Enjoy! (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

“Alright class, that's enough for the day. Remember to turn in those papers by Monday. Dismissed.”

Asahi erased the board as his final world literature class for the day  hastily exited the room, many of them eager for the weekend.  _ 'Can't blame them,' _ he said to himself, feeling the exhaustion from the past week creep up on him. It had been a busy last few days, and he was desperate to go home  once he graded the big stack of tests he had perched on his desk.

He sighed as he sat down in front of the papers, grateful that he at least had the room to himself. Just as he slipped his reading glasses on, he was interrupted by a light knock on the door.

“Come in,” he said, smilling lightly when he saw that it was just Suga, the school counselor.

“Sorry to bother you,” Suga said apologetically, stepping into the room. There was a boy standing behind him, and Asahi recognized him as one of the students in his second period class. His hair was distinctly styled, all brown and ruffled up except for a small patch in the front. He looked around the room absently while holding the jacket to his uniform over his shoulder, but when his eyes caught Asahi's as he observed him, the teacher couldn't help the wave of nervousness he felt.

Shaking his head, he turned to fully face Suga.  “ No, you're fine, I was just about to grade some papers. Did you need something?” he asked, secretly hoping that Suga wasn't about to ask him to do what he though t he was going to.

His suspicions were confirmed when Suga clasped his hands together in front of his face.  “I'm really sorry, but I need you to host after-school detention today. Daichi-san and I have an important meeting to attend to,  and I would really appreciate it if you could cover my shift for me .”

Asahi's smile faltered a little, because he knew Suga and he knew the P.E. teacher, and he knew for a fact that they were getting together for more than just a 'meeting.'

Suga noticed how his expression changed briefly, and added, “It's only one student, and I swear he's not much of a trouble-maker. Please, Asahi-san?”

The brown-haired man couldn't find it in himself to say no, especially when his friend was making  _ those _ eyes. He scratched the back of his head as he said, “Okay, I'll cover you.”

The counselor clapped his lightly, thanking the teacher profusely before departing, leaving Asahi and the student standing alone in the classroom.

Asahi cleared his throat nervously before asking, “So, Nishinoya-kun, was it? What did you do to get detention on such a peaceful Friday right before the weekend?”

“I broke one of the brooms in the gym supply closet,” he replied blankly, taking a seat at the desk right in from of Asahi's.

The teacher paled a little at that, because those brooms had thick, wooden handles that were pretty sturdy. “H-How'd you do that?” he questioned as he took a seat at his desk, trying not to show any fear on his face.

“I snapped it in half using my hands,” Noya said casually, picking a splinter from his hand. Asahi swallowed, noting the bruises on the boy's hands and quickly turning his head to the papers in front of him. He would never admit it to anyone, but being around delinquents made him extremely anxious, which was crazy because he's a 30-year old man and he shouldn't be so cowardly and yet, here he was, sitting in his classroom with a high school kid and praying for the next two hours to pass by as quickly as possible so he could get the hell out of here.

H e shook his head lightly, focusing all of his energy onto the stack of tests in front of him instead of Noya.  _ 'He's just a kid,' _ Asahi told himself, uncapping his pen and getting straight to work.

* * *

Thirty minutes had passed, and Asahi  was starting to break a sweat, but not from working, oh, no. Definitely not from working.

He had only graded two tests.

The tie around his neck was suddenly too tight for comfort, and as he moved to loosen the garment, he could feel Noya's eyes staring at him, just like they have the entire time he had been in there. The teacher was so uncomfortable, he wanted to leave so badly, but he couldn't just leave the student in here by himself, not when he promised he would cover for Suga.

It got even worse when he heard Noya go into is backpack and pull out  his lunchbox.  _ 'He's just eating a snack, nothing to worry about,' _ Asahi  reasoned , but instantly  reconsidered when h e looked up from his papers.

Because at the exact moment, he made eye contact with Noya as he took an alarmingly large  bite out of a banana, making a show of slowly easing the  fruit into his mouth.

It took everything inside of Asahi not to moan out loud.

He averted his gaze,  distressed by the effect the boy's actions had on him  since he was already half-hard .  ' _ He had to have been doing that on purpose, right? No, he definitely did that on purpose, the phallic imagery was just too perfect,' _ Asahi reasoned.  _ ' _ _ But h _ _ e's just a kid,' _ he internally screamed to himself once more, although for an entirely different reason from earlier. 

“Azumane-sensei.”

“Yes!” he all but shouted, startled by Noya calling his name. “Uhh, sorry,” he apologized, “do you need something?”

“I was just wondering if you were okay. You seem worried about something,” Noya pointed out, getting out of his seat and leaning on Asahi's desk. The man leaned back in his chair, causing the boy to laugh.

“Oh? Do I make you nervous, Sensei?” Noya guessed as he slowly walked around the desk. Asahi gulped, sliding his chair back slowly without even realizing it.

“U-Uh, not really,” he muttered unconvincingly. At this point, the back of his chair was against the wall, leaving him at the mercy of the high school boy in front of him. Their faces were so close together that Asahi could feel Noya's breath ghosting over his lips.

“You should learn to relax a little,” the boy murmured, and dragged his lips over the older man's. After a few short moments, Asahi panicked, gently shoving Noya out of the way and covered his mouth with his hand.

“We shouldn't—I shouldn't be doing this,” he blurted, unsettled by the fact that he even allowed himself to kiss one of his students.

“Why not?” Noya implored, frowning slightly. “Don't tell me it's because you're afraid.”

“Yeah well, I have the right to be! This is my job on the line, not to mention the fact that you're a _child_ and a _student_ of mine,” Asahi countered heatedly.

“I'm not a _child_ , I'm 17, and who cares if I'm a student? No one will know, because I won't tell anyone, and neither will you,” Noya argued, making Asahi grunt when he abruptly straddled him.

“All of that aside”—his voice betrayed him when the boy subtly rolled his hips against him—“we are still in a public place.”

“So are Suga-san and Daichi-san, but that's not stopping them,” he pointed out, peppering small kisses along the older man's jaw.

“How do you know about that?” Asahi wondered, his arms coming to encircle the boy's waist against his will.

“You just told me,” Noya chuckled, “but that doesn't matter. What does matter is how much you're talking when you should be naked.”

Asahi's face was covered in crimson, Noya's blunt words catching him off guard.  _ 'I'm a little old to be blushing like a schoolgirl,' _ he chided to himself, letting his lips be captured in another kiss. He was trying to be an adult, he really was, but the more he resisted the more he really wanted to give in  and take Noya right here on his desk.

T he sane part of his mind offered one last futile argument. “ But why me? I'm an old man who teaches one of the most boring  school subjects. Surely you could've found someone more interesting to seduce.”

A sahi was laughing to himself until Noya pinched his cheek. “Ow, what was that for?”

“You should stop talking about yourself like that. You're a _hot_ old man who looks damn good in glasses and a cardigan, especially when you're teaching. Not to mention your ass is—”

“Okay, okay, that's enough!” Asahi interjected, unwilling to let the younger boy finish his train of thought.

Noya only grinned at him. “Alright, so will you kiss and touch me now? It's getting painful.” To prove his point, Noya grabbed one of Asahi's hands from his waist and pushed it against the tent in his pants, casuing them both of moan.

Asahi had never made up his mind so fast in his life.

He leaned in to kiss Noya once more, taking his time to trace every part of his mouth with his tongue. Noya could only whimper and wiggle in his lap, the feel of Asahi's large hand stroking his clothed erection coupled with their passionate kissing proving to be almost too much. He had to wrap his arms around the older man's neck when he felt a hand caress one of his nipples.

“Nngh! Sensei—“ Noya moaned, a string of spit connecting his mouth as they separated. Asahi couldn't believe that he would still call him 'sensei' at a time like this, but nevertheless it sent another pang of heat to his dick. 

He quickly rid the boy of his t-shirt, leaving his upper body bare. He had a small frame, yet Asahi could see the  hard plane of muscles that rested under his slightly tanned skin.  Upon realizing that Noya's other nipple had been left unattended, he leaned down to seal his mouth over it, nipping and biting it until it was red.

Noya arched his back,  unable to hold back the  moan that tore from his throat. He cradled Asahi to his chest, gasping as he held on to his shoulders. When the sensations became t o o much, he moved to grab  Asahi's hair, the bun he so neatly had in place falling out to reveal shoulder-length tressles.  Noya chose that moment to open his eyes, but he closed them again after just a few seconds because the sight almost overwhelmed him.

W hen he came to, Noya tugged at Asahi's hair to get his attention. As their eyes locked on each other,  Asahi started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt, but Noya swatted his hands away. At his inquiring look, the teen simply said, “I want you to keep your clothes on while you fuck me.”

Asahi gulped  loudly, his erection twitching wildly at the idea.

Noya didn't wait for a reply before kissing Asahi again —he just couldn't get enough of the way he tasted faintly like cinnamon, the feeling of his tongue hitting the back of his throat, or how the slight scruff on his chin scratched at his own. He moaned loudly when he felt Asahi's large hands grope his ass, kneading and squeezing his flesh. Noya was so caught up that he didn't feel the man move him from his lap to the edge of his desk, almost whining when the strong hands left his cheeks until he realized they were undoing his belt. His  hips lifted as his  pants and boxers were taken off in one motion, falling around his ankles before he kicked them down to the floor.

Noya hissed at how cold the desk felt on his skin, but that was quickly forgotten once he saw how Asahi looked him up and down, eyes fill with lust. His chest heaved as he panted, his dick so hard that it stood at full attention with pearls of precum gathering at the reddened tip. 

He stayed like that for a few moments until he realized that the teacher was hesitating, lips pursed as he weighed his options before actually doing the deed. A smirk came across the teen's face as he leaned back to brace himself on his forearms. Before Asahi knew it, Noya was halfway laying down, his spread legs bent at the knee and lifted slightly to expose his entrance.

“Sensei, please...my hole is aching for you to fill me up.”

I t took seconds for Asahi to pounce on him for a kiss as he hastily undid his pants and released his manhood. He teasingly rubbed it at the boy's entrance, shoving three fingers in his mouth and commanding him to suck. Noya eagerly obliged, whimpering as he lapped and sucked at the fingers until they were dripping wet with his spit. When Asahi removed them and finally prodded his index finger inside, he keened loudly,  clenching around the digit.

A sahi quickly added a second finger, pumping in and out of Noya's hole vigorously, causing him to buck his hips wildly and push back down. When Asahi curled his fingers and hit his prostate, Noya reached behind himself to grab on to the desk as he shuddered  silently , cum spurting onto his stomach and chest as he saw white. Asahi waited for his breath to even out before asking, “Are you okay? I'm about to push in.” Normally Asahi would add a third or fourth finger considering his size (and the fact that Noya was probably inexperienced), but he couldn't bring himself to wait any longer.

Despite his misgivings, Noya nodded, still wanting Asahi to take him. The older man wasted no time in entering him, pushing in balls deep as Noya's nails dug into his shoulders. It hurt a little bit  (Asahi was obviously longer and thicker than even his fingers) , but the pain melted into arousal as Asahi began to rub him back to hardness. That only lasted for a few moments before Noya urged him to move by wrapping his legs around his waist tightly.

On cue, Asahi removed his length until only the tip was inside before snapping his hips forward, his movement so powerful that it knocked the breath out of Noya's body. He quietly thanked whoever designed the school for deciding to nail the teacher desks down, or else this whole encounter would've been a lot more troublesome.

He kept up the brutal pace, never stopping or slowing down, not even when Noya knocked  over all his test papers, stapler s , and pencils from his desk with his arms. His thrusts were so forceful that Noya was sliding further and further back until Asahi grabbed his hips to keep him in place. 

“Fuck! Yeah, sensei, fuck me harder, just like that! Oh God, I'm so fucking full, please don't stop, I need your big cock inside me! Nngh—! Go deeper!” Asahi couldn't believe how loud dirty this kid's (KID!) mouth was, it made him think about using his tie as a gag, but he had to admit that it turned him on that much more. He could feel his orgasm building up rapidly, his grip on Noya's hips tightening hard enough to leave bruises. He was sweating profusely, his perspiration causing his shirt and hair to stick to his skin, but it didn't bother him much.

“Aahh—N-Noya, I'm close,” Asahi breathed, his hand moving back to stroke the boy once more. He could tell that he was close too, the repeated hits to his prostate effectively silencing him. But Asahi wanted him to say one more thing before they finished.

“S-Say my name.”

“Mm—Azumane-sensei.”

“No, my first name. Without the honorific.”

“...Come inside me, Asahi.”

With a deep guttural moan, Asahi came undone with one last snap of his hips, his seed spilling deep within Noya's core. Just the feeling of the wet heat gushing inside him was enough to make Noya cum for a second time as a silent cry ripped from his throat.  They regained their calm after a little while, and Asahi quickly grabbed tissues to wipe them clean. He slowly pulled out, some of his cum dribbling out from Noya's ass. He wasn't sure how to get the rest of it out, so he settled for kneeling down and trying his best to lick it out,  although Noya groaned a bit at the over stimulation.

When he was done, Noya sat up, pulling Asahi in by his tie for a slow, deep kiss that left the taste of the older man's seed on his lips.  As they pulled apart, Noya was quick to say, “Same time on Monday?”

Asahi just sighed deeply.

* * *

At 4:30 pm on the dot, Suga knocked on Asahi's door twice before entering. He quickly scanned around the room—Asahi was at his desk grading papers and Noya was just reading a book as he snacked on tofu.

_'Nothing out of the ordinary...'_ he noted to himself, but he still felt something was off.

“Oh, hey Suga-san,” Asahi greeted cheerfully with his usual smile. “How did your meeting go with Daichi-san?”

“It was long and hard, as usual,” Suga replied with a sigh. “He's so tough that sometimes it takes us a while to get to a solution that satisfies us both, but the more times we try the better the end result is.”

“Ah, well that's good to hear.” Asahi decided to pretend that his co-worker wasn't making a double entendre just then.

Suga smiled back. “I take it Nishinoya-kun didn't give you any trouble?” He noted how the two of them shared a look.

Asahi shook his head as if deep in thought. “Nope,” he answered simply, “he was on his best behavior.”

“The whole time?” Suga questioned in disbelief.

“Mhm. Not even a peep,” Asahi confirmed.

_'Well that was odd,'_ Suga thought to himself. Nishinoya was known for being too fired up for his own good, so he was expecting at least one complaint from the teacher, but to hear nothing at all? Very odd indeed. But he didn't feel the need to question it, so he just let it go.

“Alright, Nishinoya-kun, you can go home now. Try not to come back to detention for a while now, you hear?” Suga chided lightly, patting the boy on the head as he led them out of the classroom. “Thanks again Asahi-san!”

“No problem! I'll see you Monday, Nishinoya-kun.”

Just as they were walking out of the door, Nishinoya turned around, seemingly wanting to convey one last message before he left. With Asahi's attention, he pointed to himself, made a lewd gesture where he put his hand to the side of his mouth and made a bulge in his cheek, then pointed to Asahi. It took the teacher a while to get it, but once he did, he blushed furiously, causing Noya to snicker before closing the door.

Asahi could already tell that Monday was going to be a long day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> See, I told you that escalated quickly...Noya is just so mischievous and determined in his own way so I hope I captured that to a degree. I just think it's so funny how fast Asahi succumbed to him but I guess Noya packs a punch lmao. I have a thing for student/teacher relationships, so I might write something similar to thing for another hq pairing...but thanks for reading! I would definitely appreciate a kudos or comment (or both) ٩(●˙▿˙●)۶…⋆ฺ


End file.
